Incomplete
by Love For Cid
Summary: Sachvi OS. Peep in to read that which thing is incomplete in Sachin's life.


**Sachvi OS which is especially for Navuuu.**

**Many Many Happy returns of the day Navuuu. Hope so you like it.**

**Here a small gift for you my dear little cute sis Navuuu.**

**In this OS Sachvi are not a Cid officers they are employees in same company and also a good Friend. **

**Now the story is here:**

Everyone is busy in the office and complete their office work for coming vacations, but one guy is just starring her lady love and her lady love is completely un aware and starring her computer screen.

Someone comes behind him and Said: Sachin kub tuk aesy hi Purvi ku dour sy dekhty rahu gy aub tu bata du us ku ky tum us sy kitna pyar krty hu.

**Sachin: **Freddy tum kub aye mujy pata hi nahin laga woh mein tu bus...

**Freddy: **Aup tu bus Purvi ku hi dekhy ja rahy thy. Aup ku apna kam nahin krna sub kitna khush hein 3 din ki chutiyan hein aur aup tu bus Purvi ku hi dekhy ja rahy hu.

**Sachin: **Mein kia kron ga chutiyon mein free hi hu tub yeah sub kam kr loon ga.

**Freddy: **Purvi ku abi tu bol du aik bar woh kisi aur ki hu chuki hy aub kia aup chahty hu ky phir sy koi aur us ki life mein aa jaye.

**Sachin: **Mein nahin hoon us ky laik yad nahin us ny kia bola tha usy muj jesy ldky nahin achy lgty usy tu Varun jesy ldky pasand hein jin mein jeny ka junon hota hy daring person mein aesa nahin hoon.

**Freddy: **Haan lekin is bat ku 5 sal guzr gye aub Purvi mein kitna bdlao aa gya hy aur aub woh Varun woh nahin raha aup ku nahin lgta zindagi ki khushiyon pr Purvi ka bhi hk hy ju usy sirf aup dy skty hein koi aur nahin.

Are Freddy yeah tum yahan kia kr rahy hu woh ju bola tha Sachin sy account ki details leny ku woh li yeah nahin.

**Freddy: **Sir woh Sachin ny abi...

**Sachin: **Sir mein sham tk sari details aup ku bijwa du ga.

Ok.

**Freddy: **Sachin ghar nahin jana office band hony wala hy.

**Sachin: **Jata hoon 15 minute tk tum tu jao na bhabhi wait ker rahi hoon gi have a wonderful weekend.

Sachin packed his stuff when he hears the voice of foot steps.

Purvi tum yahan abi tk gayi nahin kia???

**Purvi****: **Haan sir bus ja hi rahi thi.

**Sachin: **Purvi abi tu office hours nahin hein hum dost bhi hein tum Sachin bhi bol skti hu, aur itni der rat tk kia kam tha mujy bol dia hota.

**Purvi: **Nahin hu gya kam aesy bhi sara kam khatam krna tha ma mein agly 3no din Saranj ky sath guzarna chahti thi.

**Sachin: **Kidr ka plan hy???

**Purvi: **Ghar per hi shopping cricket tennis video games aur thodi si outing aesy bhi Saranj ky sath guzarny ky liye time rehta hi kahan hy mere pas.

**Sachin: **So tu hy chalo phir milty hein bye.

Ring ring ring...

**Purvi: **Lo dekho Saranj hi ki call hy bye...

**Sachin: **Purvi lift kharab hy stairs hi use krni hu gi.

She nooded her head and headed towards the stairs.

**Purvi (On phone): **Haan beta Saranj mujy yad hy aup ki favorite vanila ice cream ly kr ani hy ok beta bus adhy ghanty mein mumma aa jaye gi. Bye.

Purvi forwarded her step but her leg is twisted and she scream but before she falls down two strong arms hold her by waist and she close her eyes due to fear...

Sachin lost in her how beautiful she is...Purvi open her eyes and scream Aaah...

**Sachin: **Are you alright...

**Purvi: **Mera per Aaah baht pain hu raha hy.

**Sachin: **Ankle twist hu gyi hu gi du mein dekhta hoon.

**Purvi: **Nahin baht pain hu ga please...

Sachin touched her feet but stepped back to hear her scream...

**Sachin: **Purvi I think doctor ku call krni hu gi chalo ghar chalty hein mein doctor ku wahin bula leta hoon.

**...**

**Sachin: **Dehan sy tum betho yahan doctor atey hi hoon gy.

**Saranj: **Mumma kia hua aup ku???

**Sachin: **Saranj beta kuch nahin idhar aoa mere pas Mama ku oyi hui hy abi doctor uncle ayen gy aur mama thek hu jayen gy.

**Saranj: **Promise...

**Sachin: **Promise...

**Doctor: **Dekhiye frecture hu gya hy inhein she needs complete bed rest.

**Purvi: **Aesy kesy fracture hu gya nahin doctor mein rest nahin kr skti.

**Saranj: **Mumma aup ku rest sy nahin injection sy problem hy na ju doctor uncle lgayen gy.

**Sachin: **Aup ki mama injection sy darti hy...

**Purvi: **Saranj tum tu chup kru.

**Sachin: **Don't worry doctor yeah complete rest krein gi. Purvi tum rest kro mein yeah medicine ly kr ata hoon.

**Saranj: **Mumma aup jldi sy thek hu jao na phir papa bhi ayen gy tu Saranj ku Mumma aur Papa donon ky sath khelna hy.

**Purvi: **Saranj beta bola na papa abi nahin aa skty beta aup ki Mumma hein na.

Saranj ku Papa bhi chayen mein roz God ku bolta hoon ky woh Saranj ky Papa ku aub bej dein. Mumma aup bhi tu unhein miss krti hu na God ku bolo na aub hmary Papa ku bej dein hum sy milny ky liye.

**Purvi: **Saranj beta aup aik hi bat ki zid kiyun krty hu Mumma hein na beta.

**Saranj: **Papa hoty tu auj meri ice cream ly kr aty aup ku bhi pyar krty papa nahin tu aup ku bhi koi pyar nahin krta...

Purvi yeah rahi tumhari medicine tumhein aub regular in ka use krna hy, Saranj beta aup bhi aoa jldi sy aup ky Sachin uncle aup ki favorite Vanila ice cream laye hein.

Saranj happily jumped on Purvi's lape sachi uncle aup Saranj ki ice cream laye hein.

**Sachin: **Haan aub jldi sy aa jao and now he feeded him.

**Saranj: **Thank you uncle.

**Sachin: **Aub Saranj good babies ki trah yeah milk bhi finish ker ly aur so jaye thek hy na.

**Saranj: **Milk nahin yuuuk...

**Sachin: **Saranj dekho beta aup ki Mumma ku chot ayi hy un ka khayal bhi tu aup ku rakhna hy na agar aup milk nahin piyu gy tu strong nahin banu gy phir Mumma ka khayal kon rakhy ga. Be a good boy.

**Saranj: **Ok.

**...**

**Sachin: **Purvi yeah tumhari medicine aur yeah dodh tum bhi aub rest kro.

Thank you Sachin tum ny auj Saranj ku jis trah handle kia yeah tu mein bhi nahin kr skti.

**Sachin: **Saranj apny papa ku miss krta hy usy bol kiyun nahin Deti ky aub us ky Papa kabhi nahin aa skty...

**Purvi: **Kesy bolon jub auj tak mein yakin nahin kr saki ky woh mujy chod kr chaly gye hein abi bhi lgta hy kahin sy aa jayen gy.

**Sachin: **Be practical Purvi Saranj ku Papa ki zrort hy usy us ky papa ka pyar chaye. Apny liye nahin us ky liye apni life mein agy bdho.

**Purvi: **Is sy kia hu ga koi Saranj ku accept nahin kry ga aur mein Saranj ky bina agy nahin badh skti.

**...**

**Purvi: **Saranj beta aup tu video game khelo na.

Nahin mein yahin hoon aup ky pas aup ky bina no cricket no shopping no video game. Mery Papa hoty tu mein yeah sub krta.

**Purvi: **Mumma hein na aa jao let's play with me.

Purvi tumhein kis ny bola khelny ky liye tum sirf rest kro gi. Saranj mere sath khely ga aa jao champion.

**Purvi: **Sachin tum yahan kesy???

What do you mean kesy gadi sy aya hoon of course bor hu raha tha yahan chala aya Saranj ku company deny. Now let's go Saranj auj tu cricket match mein hi jeeton ga let's move.

Saranj is enjoying Sachin's company he is also happy with him and Purvi feels so satisfied. Now Purvi's health is also improved and she is able to walk properly.

One evening Sachin and Saranj go to visited the mall and when they return home. Purvi is astonished to look Saranj new toys his new cycle and also shopping for her.

**Purvi: **Sachin what is this???

**Sachin: **Woh Saranj shopping kerna chahta tha tu mein ny...

Tu tum ny usy itna kuch dila dia kiyun Sachin???

**Sachin: **Purvi problem kia hy woh bcha hy...

**Purvi: **Tum tu bchy nahin hu na Sachin try to understand I am a single parent mein yeah sub Saranj ky liye nahin kr skti meri salary is bat ki permission nahin deti so please usy is sub ki adat na dalu samjy tum aur yeah sub saman ly jao...

**Sachin: **Purvi dekho Saranj kitna khush hy apny bchy ki khushi ky liye...

Sachin woh mera beta hy mein janti hoon us ky liye sahi ghalt kia hy yeah tum decide nahin kro gy samjy tum.

**Saranj: **Sachin uncle yeah video game hum Papa ky sath khelein gy...

**Sachin: **Saranj idhar aoa mere pas dekho Saranj beta ju log God ky pas chaly jaty hein woh kabhi wapis nahin aty hein. Aup ky papa bhi wapis nahin aa skty hein.

**Saranj: **Uncle tu phir mere sath kon khely ga Mama mere sath cycling bhi nahin krti hy swimming bhi nahin krti hy.

**Sachin: **Aup ku tu swimming sy dar lgta hy na...

**Saranj: **Nahin woh tu Mama ku lgta hy mein bhi isi liye unhein kehta nahin ky jub mere papa ayen gy tu mein un ky sath swimming kron ga lekin papa tu ayen gy nahin.

**Sachin: **Saranj papa ayen gy aup ky papa aub wo hu gy ju aup ku baht pyar krein gy aup ki mama ka baht khayal rakhein gy aur dekhna woh baht jld ayen gy.

**Saranj: **Promise...

**Sachin: **God promise...

**...**

**Purvi: **Kiyun aesa promise kia ju pora nahin hu skta hy bolo Sachin tum chahty kia hu???

**Sachin: **Tumhara sath...

**Purvi: **What??? Are you maid kia bkwas hy yeah???

**Sachin: **Bkwas nahin hy Saranj ku papa chaye koi hy ju auj bhi Saranj ku aur tumhein apna skta hy tumhein pyar krta hy.

**Purvi: **Yeah sub baht purana hu gya hy Sachin...

**Sachin: **Pyar Purana nahin hota tum janti hu mein tum sy...

**Purvi:** Sachin ju guzr gya usy bhol jao mein apni life mein baht khush hoon.

**Sachin: **Saranj ku tu ik pita ki zrort hy na Saranj ky liye ik bar soch lu it's a request.

**...**

**Shreya: **Kuch ghalt nahin keh rahy Sachin Sir tum sy tum khobsorat hu young hu 2 sal hoye thy sirf tumhari shadi ku Saranj bhi tu kitna khush rehne laga hy na. Sachin Sir tum sy pyar krty hein.

**Purvi: **Sirf pyar sy kia hota hy aur bhi bht si cheezein hoti hein mein Sachin ku kabhi wo pyar nahin dy skti jesa woh muj sy krta hy.

**Shreya: **Saranj ky liye use thodi si jaga tu dy kr dekho pyar apny aup hu jaye ga Purvi sirf ik chance...tum mein kami bhi tu koi nahin young hu khobsorat hu...

**Purvi: **Shadi krny ky liye ladki mein ik aur chez bhi honi chaye ju muj mein nahin hy Shreya...

**Shreya: **Tum bhi Sachin ku pasand krti hu tu phir usy second chance kiyun nahin deti hu...

**Purvi: **Kiyun ky mein...

**Shreya: **What yeah tum kia bol rahi hu...

**Purvi: **Haan jabi bola please Sachin ku bolo apni khud ki life mein agey badh jaye mein usy kuch nahin dy skti please...

**...**

**Sachin: **Champion aa jao aub baht hu gyi swimming tumhari Mumma aa kr donon ku danty gi.

**Saranj: **Aup mujy champion kiyun bolty hu???

**Sachin: **Tum mere champion hu na jabi aub chalo change kr lu srdi lg jaye gi.

**Saranj: **Aup bhi jao Shirt phen lu Mumma ati hu gi...

**Sachin: **Oh hn meri shirt...

Purvi clean the mess which is created by Saranj on her study table. Sachin is also entered in room un aware that Purvi is also in the room and changed his clothes and now brush his hair when Purvi noticed her in the mirror. He is looking handsome and dashing in his red shirt which is gifted by Saranj. No doubt he is perfect as a father figure for Saranj. Sachin also noticed her stare on him his top two shirt buttons are undone and his chest lightly visible in mirror.

Sachin turned and Purvi's gaze is still fixed on him. Voice of alarm interrupted them which is set by Purvi to reminded her that it's Saranj study time.

**Purvi: **Tum yahan thy mujy idea nahin tha sory woh mein pata nahin kesy...

**Sachin: **Mujy dekhna koi ghalti nahin jis ky liye tum sory bol rahi hu ik tumhein hi tu yeah hk dena chahta hoon but tum hu ky...

**Purvi: **Woh mujy thoda kam hy excuse me...

Sachin hold her wrist koi kam nahin tumhein tum muj sy nazrein churati hu meri aur dekho drti hu tum muj sy. He cupped her face and macking him to face him.

**Purvi: **Tumhein muj sy achi ldkiyan mil jayen gi koi ik aesi khobi btao muj mein ju baki ldkiyon mein nahin hy.

**Sachin: **Aik nahin 3 khobiyan btaon ga but promise me us ky bad tumhary dil mein ju hu ga wo bolo gi.

**Purvi: **I promise now tell me.

**Sachin: **Tumhari yeah dimple wali hansi yeah aur kahin nahin and he kissed on her cheeks meri dil ki dunia mein isi hansi ka raj hy aesa auj tk aur kisi ldki ny nahim kia jub bhi tumhara dimple dekhta hoon tu...

**Purvi: **Next...

**Sachin: **Tum Saranj ki Maa hu us bchy ki Maa jisy mein khud sy zyada chahta hoon. Us ky sath hota hoon tu khush hota hoon woh bcha ju mujy khush rehny ki waja deta hy us ki Maa hu tum kabhi kabhi mujy samj nahin ata ky mein Saranj sy zyada pyar krta hoon yeah...

**Purvi: **3rd reason...

Sachin rounded his arm around her waist third and most important reason mein mera pyar Saranj ky ilawa aur kisi ky sath share nahin kr skta. I wants to give him all my Father's love without any sharing aur yeah tum sy shadi kerny ki sort mein hi possible hy. I know janta hoon mein tum Saranj ky bad kisi aur bchy ki Maa nahin bn skti hu apna lu mujy tham lu mera hath du mera sath mujy Saranj ki Mumma chaye aur koi nahin.

Purvi's eyes filled with tears yeah janty hoye bhi tum muj sy shadi krna chahty hu. Yeah tu Varun ki wish thi ky us ka pyar woh sirf Saranj ky sath share kry ga.

**Sachin: **And now it's also my one and only wish aub btao tumhary ilawa kon hy ju meri life ku pora kr skta hy koi bhi nahin.

**Purvi: **Tumhein Shreya ny btaya meri medical condition ka...

Nahin us din tumhari kuch reports dhond raha tha tumhary check up ky liye, tub hi tumhari file mein dekha aur pata laga ky...

**Purvi: **Tum nahin chahty ky tumhary apny bchy hu ju tumhein Papa bolein...

**Sachin: **5 sal ka beta hy mera Saranj bus us ky mu sy sunna chahta hoon. Purvi aub bus bol du janta hoon mein tumhari life mein thodi tu jaga hu gi meri aur bus that's enough for me...

**Purvi: **Thodi jaga nahin Sachin tum janna chahty hu na meri life mein tum kia hu my life is incomplete without you. You are part of my life meri life tumhary bina adhori hy I feel complete myself with you and without yourself myself is incomplete. She hugged him by waist.

Sirf Mumma ku hug kia Saranj ku koi pyar nahin krta...

**Purvi: **Isey tu dekho abi sy jealousy...

**Sachin: **Aa jao champion sub sy pehle tu hug tumhein hi mily ga.

Saranj also hugged her mother.

Auj Saranj baht khush hy Mama aub tu Papa hamein chod kr nahin jayen gy na...

**Sachin: **Kabhi bhi nahin after all my Life is incomplete without you.

**Saranj: **I love you Papa.

**Sachin: **I love you to Papa ki jan my champion.

**Purvi: **Aur mein...

**Sachin: **Tum hmari team ki captain tumhein kesy bol skty hein and trio shared a family hug and now their life is complete with each other.

**So how is it.**

**Do read and Review.**


End file.
